


It's Just a Story

by DisgustedNoise



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustedNoise/pseuds/DisgustedNoise
Summary: Varric has a terrible idea. Or maybe it’s a great one. Either way, the Seeker is probably going to kill him. His idea? Friend-fiction, of course: Cassandra is a princess - a damsel in distress, if you will - and she needs to be saved by the dashing, heroic Inquisitor. Do they fall in love? Probably. It’s a children’s story, after all.





	It's Just a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on the nicknames Varric gives people: Cassandra - Seeker, Dorian - Sparkles.

I knew I was going to get into trouble.

Hang that, I knew I was probably going to be _killed_. Was it going to be worth it, though?

Kind of, yeah.

You see, I just couldn’t _help_ myself. Not after the idea popped into my head. It was the Seeker’s fault, after all.

And how would that be, you might ask?

Well…

**_ One week earlier _ **

Seeker, Inquisitor, Sparkler and I were wandering through the hinterlands, doing this chore and that, basically ensuring that the people were safe.

That was when Sparkler decided to speak up. “So, Cassandra,” he started.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Your family is known for hunting dragons, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And certainly you’ve fought a few, yourself.”

“Yes,” she repeated for the third time. “Why do you bring it up?”

“Merely curious,” Sparkler answered. “I’ve never fought a dragon, myself. Though I wouldn’t doubt our lovely little Inquisitor would somehow find one.”

“Should I be insulted by that?” The Inquisitor asked.

“Of _course_ not. I’m just saying you tend to end up in a spot of trouble every now and then,” Sparkler paused. “A lot.”

“Yeah, and I can _help_ that,” The Inquisitor dryly commented back. “Being named the Inquisitor _does_ bring up a few enemies, you know.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed.”

“A dragon, though,” I said, bringing myself into the conversation. Because how could I _not_. “I wonder how _that_ would turn out.”

“I’m sure Evelyn would be able to hold her own,” Seeker said.

I had always been a little curious as to why Seeker called the Inquisitor by her first name. Not many people did, after all, but I always kept the inquiry to myself. “The Inquisitor? I don’t doubt _that_. It’s everyone _else_ I’m worried about,” I said.

The Inquisitor scoffed. “I’m not invincible, you guys. I _can_ be killed.”

“Don’t let your enemies know that,” Sparkler said. “Also, don’t go dying any time soon. We kind of need you.”

“Can you imagine, though. Us, trying to take on a _dragon_ ,” I said with a light laugh. “How _terrible_ that would go. And just when we think we’re dead, the Inquisitor comes swooping in—“

“On a griffon,” Sparkler added mirthfully.

“On a griffon, _of course!”_ I agreed vehemently. “What else would suit the Inquisitor? Anyway, she comes swooping in, on a _griffon_ , slaying the dragon with a single, mighty blow—saving our asses, of course.”

“Again with the not being invincible,” the Inquisitor said. “I doubt I can single-handedly take on a _dragon_.”

“Oh, that’s not the point. The point is, it would make a good _story_.”

“Besides, if anyone were to single-handedly take down a dragon, I’d think it would be our resident dragon slayer,” Sparkler added.

“I’m no _dragon slayer_ ,” Seeker said. “And I hardly killed them on my own.”

“Still,” Sparkler said. “You’re more capable than anyone here.”

“I suppose,” Seeker relented.

“Oh, come now,” I said. “Seeker would need to be saved just as much as the rest of us.”

“Would I, now?”

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t,” I said, grinning widely.

“I’m no damsel in distress, Varric. I can hold my own, as well,” Cassandra said.

“Hmm,” Sparkler said in thought. “I don’t know. I’m liking this idea of the dashing, heroic Inquisitor swooping in to save everyone. Varric does have a point, it _would_ make a good story.”

“See? I told—”

Wait.

Seeker, a damsel in distress?

Inquisitor, dashing and heroic?

…

_Shit._

“Oh, no,” I said to myself in dread.

“What?” The Inquisitor asked worriedly.

“What?” I asked back, being pulled back into reality. “Nothing,” I said with a shake of my head, trying not to sound suspicious.

Seeker only looked incredulous. “That means there’s _something_.”

“Why, I’m wounded, Seeker. Not _everything_ I say is a lie.”

“Only _most_ things.”

**_ Present day _ **

So, that was that.

I tried to ignore it for quite some time. _Really_ , I did. It just kept _nagging_ at me. And once an idea was in my head, there was no ignoring it. I should have known better.

How wonderful would it be, though? Seeker – _Seeker,_ of all people – a princess in distress. After all she _was_ , what, the seventy-something-ith in line to the throne, wasn’t she?

And the Inquisitor! It wouldn’t be hard to paint her as the hero – hell, she already _was_ one.

But the _Seeker_. That was just going to be too much fun.

And so, there I sat, quill in hand, ready to put my ideas to paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short chapter, I know. The following chapters will probably be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
